


A Silent Promise

by dbh_hoe (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, One Shot, Ruthless!Connor, machine!Connor, you get shot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dbh_hoe
Summary: Machine!Connor has to choose between saving you and accomplishing his mission.





	A Silent Promise

**Author's Note:**

> @wolfmothar's request on tumblr: Machine Connor giving s.o forehead kisses before they go to arrest someone.  
> —  
> A/N: Yay a machine!Connor request! (side note: I think machine!Connor is the same as ruthless!Connor? but idk) Sorry for getting to this so late, my writer’s block was particularly bad for this request for some reason :’)

Connor was a machine. He couldn’t die. He was simply a non-living creature made of synthetic pieces which could easily be replaced. Connor had a core processor that could transfer information in a fraction of a second in the event he anticipated he was about to be critically damaged so that his predecessor could carry on his duties as if he’d never left. Connor knew he could never die and so he never feared death.

You, however, could very much die. Humans were fragile creatures, it was something Connor didn’t appreciate much. Countless times did he witness human officers get gunned down by terrorists, their lives wasted away just like that.

The android simply found it extremely inconvenient that humans could die so easily, the progress of cases — his missions — would always be held back by the death of some insignificant fool who made a fatally rash mistake. Although Connor couldn’t emote, he always found these instances to be particularly frustrating, nothing more. _This_ time, though, he wasn’t very sure.

_**// OBJECTIVE: INCAPACITATE GUNMEN //** _

In any normal scenario, the android would’ve simply carried on with his mission without any hesitation but the sight of blood gushing out of your stomach didn’t make this a normal scenario at all.

The ambush of the Red Ice dealers should’ve been simple. Enter the warehouse, arrest drug dealers, leave the warehouse. It couldn’t have gotten any simpler than that. Sure, guns were expected to go off but from the small number of officers the DPD sent in, it was clear no one anticipated _this_ many guns. The moment Connor and his colleagues burst into the building, they were met by a wave of bullets and almost instantly, 90% of the DPD’s men were down.

Connor didn’t realise he’d pushed you down to take cover with him until he found himself pinning you down behind a large crate. He believed you to be safe until he felt your hand dig into his shoulder as you gasped. The android then scanned your body only to find three bullets embedded in your abdomen, one was in your liver.

_**// PROBABILITY OF SURVIVAL: 50% //** _

The blue words appeared in his line of sight as he slowly helped you sit up, he could still feel your fingers gripping his shoulder. Tears were streaming down your face as your other hand was pressed over your wounds, blood gushing out from in between your fingers.

It shouldn’t have mattered to him. People die all the time.

_**// PROBABILITY OF SURVIVAL: 46% //** _

It shouldn’t have mattered how shaky your breathing was. Or how your teary eyes stared into his as if begging for any form of comfort he could provide you, but Connor wasn’t made to comfort people. He was made to complete his missions and to kill anyone who got in his way.

It didn’t matter that you were dying.

_**// OBJECTIVE:** _  
_**@28: &INCAPACITATE GUNMEN !&?:45)(7** _  
_**OR** _  
_**SAVE (Y/N) //** _  
_**// CONFLICTING OBJECTIVES… SELECTING PRIORITY… //** _

“It’s… okay,” you said in between your shallow breaths, your hand letting go of his shoulder, “go complete… your mission.”

Connor continued to stare at you blankly, not a hint of emotion on his face despite the fact that his LED was flickering wildly between yellow and red. You’d never seen him hesitate this way before.

_**// PROBABILITY OF SURVIVAL: 39% //** _

Connor tore his eyes away from yours before proceeding to check his gun. While doing so, he picked up the GPS signals of DPD backup vehicles on the way to the warehouse. Connor estimated that it would take them two more minutes to arrive. He then did a scan of the general vicinity and noticed the gunmen were spread out, searching for anyone that needed to be killed. They were slowly closing in on the two of you.

His train of thought was interrupted by your bloodied hand grabbing his, your grip was extremely weak. He glanced down at you again. You were still sobbing as you looked at him, scared.

_**// … SELECTING PRIORITY… //** _

It shouldn’t have mattered to him that you were dying.

But it did.

_**// OBJECTIVE:** _  
_**SAVE (Y/N) //** _

“Will you come back for me?” You asked weakly. You weren’t exactly sure why you bothered asking a question you knew the answer to.

He was going to say no because nothing mattered more than his mission. You’d seen him choose his mission over saving the lives of countless DPD officers; you knew your case wasn’t going to be any different.

“Yes,” Connor replied simply as prepared himself for combat, “backup is arriving in one minute. I will keep as many gunmen away from you as possible until then. Afterward, I will bring you to the nearest Emergency Room.”

You felt your eyebrows knit together as you stared at him in utter surprise, “I… I don’t understand. What about—“

“Saving you is now my mission,” he stated firmly as he knelt down in front of you. Connor then pressed his lips against your forehead, a silent promise, confirmation that he would do as he said. “I will always accomplish my mission.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @dbhimagines-yo on 4th August 2018


End file.
